robbiereindeerfandomcom-20200213-history
List of ''Robbie the Reindeer'' characters
''Hooves of Fire'' characters Robbie- The main protagonist, Donner's husband, the current head reindeer of the sleigh team and the son of Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer. Appears in all three films.Voiced by Ardal O'Hanlon (UK) and Ben Stiller (US) Donner - The deuteragonist,one of the two female members of the sleigh team besides Vixen, Robbie's best friend and wife. Appers in all three films .Voiced by Jane Horrocks (UK) and Britney Spears (US) Prancer - The tritagonist Robbie's other best friend and was best man at Robbie's wedding to Donner and Emmy's boyfriend. Appears in all three films.Voiced by Paul Whitehouse (UK) and Brad Garrett (US) Blitzen - The main antagonist of Hooves Of Fire and Legend Of The Lost Tribe, former head reindeer, Vixen's ex boyfriend and Robbie's arch enemy. Also appears in Legend Of The Lost Tribe. Voiced by Steve Coogan (UK) and Hugh Grant (US) Vixen - The other female member of the sleigh team besides Donner. She dated Blitzen before dumping him at the end of the film Robbie had a crush on her before falling in love with Donner. Voiced by Caroline Quentin (UK) and Leah Remimi (US) Old Jingle - A mad old reindeer and the other tritagonist who helps Robbie get into shape for The Reindeer Games in Hooves Of Fire. He later becomes a good friend of Robbie's. Appears in all three films.Voiced by Harry Enfield (UK) and Jerry Stiller (US) Tapir- A member of the sleigh team and a friend of Robbie's. Appears in all three films.Voiced by Sean Hughes (UK) and Jim Belusi (US) Santa Claus- White bearded man who delivers gifts to children all over the world on Christmas Eve and the reindeer's employer.Voiced by Ricky Tomlinson (UK) and Jim Belushi (US) Mrs Santa - Santa's wife. Voiced by Jean Alexander (UK) and Grey DeLisle (US) Des Yeti - A yeti who commentates the Reindeer Games with Alan Snowman. Also appears in Legend Of The Lost Tribe. Voiced by Alistair McGowen (UK) and Dick Enberg (US) Alan Snowman - A snowman who commentates the Reindeer Games with Des Yeti. Also appears in Legend Of The Lost Tribe. Voiced by Alistair McGowen (UK) and Dan Dierdorf (US). Head Elf - The leader of Santa's elves who briefly employs Robbie after he leaves the sleigh team. He later gets engaged to Old Jingle. Voiced by Rhys Ifans (UK) and Rob Paulsen (US) ''Legend of the Lost Tribe'' characters Long Eared Jack - The secondary antagonist of Legend Of The Lost Tribe is a rabbit who helps Blitzen capture the reindeer. He wear many masks on his face. At the end of the film Prancer pulls of all the masks to find that Jack is nothing but a robot controlled by a hamster called Carlos. Voiced by Jeff Goldblum in both UK and US versions Carlos - The true secondary antagonist. A criminal Mexican hamster who is the controller of Long Eared Jack. Voiced by Alistair McGowen in both UK and USA versions. Rabbit Thugs - Large rabbits that serve as henchmen to Blitzen and Long Earned Jack. Yak - One of the tourists that Robbie shows around Coldchester. Voiced by Paul Whitehouse. Arctic Fox - One of the tourists that Robbie shows around Coldchester. Voiced by Jane Horrocks (UK) and Grey DeLisle (US) Kangaroo - A tourist who along with a Koala is refunded by Donner after they disliked the state of the chalets and that there was no snow to ski in. Koala - A tourist who complains about the chalets at the resort. Voiced by Natalie Imbruglia (UK) and Leah Remini (US). Penguin - One of the tourists Robbie shows around Coldchester. Voiced by Ricky Jervais. Prison Guard - A prison guard whom releases Blitzen from jail for good behaviour. Voiced by Rob Brydon (UK) and James Woods (US). ''Close Encounters of the Herd Kind'' characters Queen Vorkana - The main antagonist of Close Encounters Of The Herd Kind and the leader of The Nargathrons she planed to destroy Earth but was stopped by Robbie and was arrested by The Earth Guardians. Voiced by Gillian Anderson Gariiiiiii - An Earth Guardian who crash lands to Earth and warns Robbie about The Nargathrons. Voiced by Michael Palin Em - Donner's sister and Robbie's sister-in-law. She is the love interest and later girlfriend of Prancer. Voiced by Keira Knightley Unnamed Earth Guardian - An Earth Guardian soldier who helps destroy The Nargathron ship. He is seen later dancing at Robbie and Donner's wedding reception with the other Earth Guardians. Voiced by Russell Brand Computer] - The computer on the Nargathrons ship. Voiced by Graham Norton Trooper #1 - A Nargathron soldier. Voiced by Shane Richie. Trooper #2 - A Nargathron soldier. Voiced by Ross Kemp Vicar - A bat who serves as vicar at Robbie and Donner's wedding.